Mister Tough Boy
by lateeda18
Summary: The story behind Riven's bad attitude and a look into his psyche. Look at my profile for a more detailed description. Rated M for drug use, swearing, and sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on! Run faster!" Riven shouted as he sprinted down the alley way to his pals.

All he saw was the dark corners of the buildings, some dumpsters, and the puddles on the ground in order to avoid them. As he was running, he had to remember where exactly to turn.

Right, left. Then a sharp left and a turn to the right shortly after that. These instructions and the goal of getting back to the park is what he focused on.

It was hard to do this though, since Kendall and Dan were trailing behind him and not keeping up the pace. If they got caught, he might get busted too and then he would be done for good. He couldn't get in trouble one more time because then he would have to face serious consequences.

Riven continued to run and sometimes look back to see if Kendall and Dan were still there, and they were, but he could also see the undercover cops following them and gaining speed.

He had to think of a way to lose them quickly before leading them to the park.

He couldn't use force because that would just get him into more trouble, but what else was he supposed to do? Why didn't he just have team mates that were just as fast as him and were better at heisting in general? They are the ones who set off the guards, why should he care if they get caught?

But he did care, because they were his friends and he didn't want to see them caught.

As he made a right into the next alleyway he got an idea. He saw the boxes of apples behind the back door to what must have been the grocer's shop. Riven ran up to them and stopped, waiting for the right moment.

Half a minute later Kendall and Dan ran around the corner and shortly after that the cops turned the corner. Riven had to time this out perfectly.

"Dan! Get some of these boxes quick!" Riven said as he pulled him by his shirt next to him.

One second after that Riven dumped two crates of apples, one in each hand, onto the ground right in front of the cops. Dan had gotten one box out and Kendall continued to run to their destination. Since they didn't have any warning, they tripped over them.

Riven and Dan then began to sprint after Kendall and Riven hoped that they now had a slight advantage over the cops. He didn't look back until he was almost at the park, and when he did he was relieved to see that they weren't being followed.

Once they got to the park then went to the far fence and opened the latch, which led them into a back yard of a worn down house. They got into the house and collapsed onto the beaten up sofa and chairs in the living room.

"Well that was a close one" Kendall said as he looked through his sack of goods. He was responsible for getting the bigger items such as the actual cash and the gold to sell for cash at a pawn shop later on.

"Yeah, because of you" Riven retorted.

"Sorry for not being as fast as you, I was a bit weighed down with this huge bag of cash and gold that you so conveniently didn't volunteer to take" Kendall said.

"Because I took the higher risk stuff." Riven replied. He took out the bags of powder out of his pockets and put them onto the table.

"these need to be stowed away, Don't use all of them for yourselves now, we can only take one bag. The rest has to be sold." Riven said.

"Niiiice steal dude! But you know one is only enough just for one person each! Even you go through those all the time!" Dan responded.

"Well we need cash more than the buzz." Riven said. He put his feet up onto the table and took out a cigarette and lit it. He inhaled it and his nerves calmed down instantly.

"Next time I'm getting the drugs" Kendall mumbled. He got up and went to the kitchen. "Anyone else want a drink?" he asked.

"Yes" Riven and Dan responded. Kendall brought back 3 glasses of scotch and they all drank together.

Riven wasn't proud of the way he had to earn money and his lifestyle, but he didn't see any way out of it and the way he saw it, he wasn't given much of a choice by his parents.

"Anyways good job today boys, but we have to wait a while until we do it again, we cannot get caught because this time we won't be able to get out of it." Riven said.

"Let's just relax then!" Dan said.

"Sounds good to me." Riven said without expression. He laid his head back with his cigarette in his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to forget about all of the bad things he had done not just in the past day, but in the past few years.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stop it! Stop it Dad!" The little maroon haired boy yelled. He felt rage towards his father, who was currently smacking his mother, forcing her to fall to the ground.

"Get out Riven!" His mother yelled at him. He couldn't leave her there though, he had to protect her against him.

"Listen to your mother boy, this is none of your business" his father screamed at him. The woman shrieked as another blow was given to her head this time.

"Now listen hear you whore. You are not going to ever speak to that man again you hear? You're MINE!" The man yelled and he threw her on the couch. He began to rip open her shirt.

"Dad! You're hurting her stop!" The boy screamed again.

"I told you to GET OUT!" The man yelled. He cam over to the boy, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. A sharp pain arose in the boy's shoulder as his father was literally dragging him out of the room into his bedroom.

"Now you are going to stay in here until I am finished." His father said as he locked the door. Riven didn't want to let him hurt his mom, but there was nothing he could do. He tried running against the door five times until he started feeling dizzy. He tried picking the lock but couldn't get it. And finally he gave up and fell to the ground. He had to endure the cries from the other side of his door as he could only imagine what his father was doing to his mother.

He didn't want to know, but he could take a good guess. This scene happened at least once a week when his mother would buy the few items of food that they had money for and his father assumed she was out sleeping with the grocery boy.

She never really did though, she was just trying to provide for their family, unlike his father who wasted all of the money she earned at a part time job at the library on drugs and alcohol. He was always drunk, and more this afternoon than he usually is.

All Riven could do was wait in his room until his father unlocked the door. He sat and looked around his room for any other way out, but he was too tired to concentrate and just wanted to sleep.

The next thing he knew he was laying on the wooden floor of his room and darkness surrounded him. He slowly sat up and realized that it was already late at night. When he got up and tried to open the door, it was still locked. The wind caused him to suddenly get cold, and then he realized he probably could have escaped through the window the entire time.

Somehow, Riven managed to get himself out of the small window and luckily their apartment was on the first floor so there wasn't a far drop to the ground from his window. He rushed around to the buildings entrance and went back into his apartment which was left open and silent, meaning that his father was not at home.

Still, he silently walked into the living room in case he was there. He checked the kitchen and his parents room but no one was there. He thought he wash home alone until he heard the moaning coming from the couch in the living room. Suddenly the lump turned over and it was his mother, but she looked completely beaten up.

Her face was swollen and she was bleeding from the corner of her mouth and her eyebrow. The eye below that eyebrow was swollen shut and as Riven looked closely, her arms had bruises all over them.

"Riven, sweetie" she managed to say in a weak voice. He went over to her and knew that somehow this time was different, that his father had gone way too far.

"You….you…you…need to g-g-get o-o-ut of he-he-re and away from h-h-im."

"But how? I can't leave you here!" he said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I c-c-can h-h-andle myself. If you stay around him he will do this to y-y-ou"

"But Mom-"

"No b-b-uts, just p-p-romise me th-that you will survive." She said as she tried to move her had to his cheek to wipe away the tear that was falling down it.

He took her hand and held it at his face. She stared at him for a moment and began to smile. But then her face relaxed and her eyes closed. The tension in her hand ceased and Riven realized that she was no longer conscious.

* * *

"Nooooo!" Riven was screaming into his pillow. He had to take a moment to gather his surroundings, but soon realized he was in his bed and it was not seven years ago. Still, he was shaken by the realness of the dream and felt sad, even though he had accepted his mother's murder a long time ago as a result of his evil father's cruelty and drinking.

Sadly, he could not say that he was that much better of a person. He got up and couldn't remember what had happened the last night until he ran into Daniel, who reminded him of their getaway and celebration afterwards which involved heavy amounts of booze and cocaine.

"Shit, man I gotta stop doing that. I can't remember a fucking thing" Riven said as he rubbed his neck. No matter how much he drank or did drugs though, he vowed to never become as bad as his father was. And deep down he blamed his father for his addictions anyways since he made him start them when he couldn't get away from him like his mother asked him too.

After eating a bowl of stale cereal and watching some news, he heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"Open up! Police!"

"SHIT! Grab the stuff and run!" Riven said as loudly as he could without being too obvious. But it was too late, the police had already knocked down the door to find Riven holding pounds of cocaine and trying to open the latch to the back door.


	3. Chapter 3

"You realize that you are wanted for more than ten charges of theft. Not to mention we found plenty of illegal substances in your house."

Riven just sat there and tried not to listen to the man. This investigator kept harping on him about how much trouble he was in but he already knew that.

He had tried to run but only made it 3 blocks before he was cornered by numerous cop cars. They had captured him in an energy lock and there was nothing he could do to get out of it.

"Of course you have the right to not say anything, but it's not helping your case. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. How you have managed to escape countless magic traps and stayed hidden this long blows my mind."

"Skill" Riven responded.

"Yes, I can see that you have that. But it does not excuse the fact that you've broken the law countless times. I can't have you endangering the city like this."

Riven kept silent. He didn't care what this guy thought about him, he just needed to avoid getting the maximum punishment. He had bills to pay and being in jail would put him on plenty of hit lists.

"I just need to know why you did it Riven. Believe it or not I'm here to help you, not harm you."

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Like I said, I want to help you Riven. I believe you have potential that could be used for better purposes."

"If you know so much about me, I'm sure you know why I did it."

"I have a few guesses, but I would like to hear it from you."

Riven sat back in his chair. He never liked sharing anything personal with anyone, but he didn't see much of a choice. Of course, he didn't have to reveal everything.

"How else was I supposed to eat or pay for a place to live? We all don't have magic powers that can just help create food out of nowhere."

"So you turned to illegal activities?"

"It was the only thing I could do."

"You could have got an actual job."

"When I was little? Yeah right, I had to learn from my dad."

"I knew your father, he was wanted to but I never could get him. Guess he didn't teach you that well."

This comment made Riven even more angry than he already was.

"If he was so wanted then why didn't you come and get him sooner! He was a fucking bum who laid on his ass most the time, relying on me to go and get his drugs for him while leaving me to myself. It took me years to get the courage to get away from him but by then this was all I knew." Riven shouted as he stood up and flipped over the table.

The investigator stepped back to avoid the table and the chairs.

"Riven, I understand I was too late to help you or your mother and I am deeply sorry for that. But I want to help now. I'm willing to help you."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Riven panted as he calmed down.

"Because believe it or not, I loved your mother too." The investigator put his hands on Riven's shoulders.

Riven shrugged them off though and said "Well where the fuck were you then when my dad was beating the shit out of her?"

"Riven, This is way too long of a story to get into now, but I tried and I failed. Now you broke the law and you should be punished but I've convinced the prosecution that you can be changed, because I really think you can be."

"So what's happening to me?"

"You're being sent to Red Fountain to learn to use your fighting and survival skills for other purposes."

"Are you kidding me? That might be even worse than going to prison!" Riven yelled. He was heading towards the door when the investigator stopped him.

"If you go to Red Fountain your debts will be taken care of."

"What? How would that happen?"

"Don't worry about it. But you have to go to Red Fountain, it is the only way I can protect you."

He didn't know why this guy was so willing to protect him, but he couldn't deny free money. Even though he spent most of his adolescent years so far making fun of the specialists at Red Fountain, when he was a young boy he always had dreamed of going there. But of course the tuition was always way too high for Riven to ever realistically consider it a possible future.

"I guess I'm going to Red Fountain then."

* * *

Riven was led into a small room where an orange haired boy was sitting on his computer. There was one empty bed above a bottom one that was filled with random pieces of hardware.

"What's all that?" Riven asked.

"Oh well hi there! That's just um, well that's the contents of my old computer you see-"

"I'm Riven by the way" Riven interrupted the small boy. He couldn't believe that he was rooming with this small squeamish boy who looked like he didn't spend any time outside.

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm Timothy, but everyone calls me Timmy." He said and went to shake Rivens Hand. Riven grabbed Timmy's hand and gave him a strong handshake.

"Ow! Oh sorry about that, I guess I don't have a good handshake." Timmy said.

"My fault dude."

"Well I hope you don't mind me taking the bottom bunk, unless you really want it" Timmy nervously said.

"Top is fine with me. So, I hear that we are supposed to be on a team of some sort. Are the other guys on our team around?"

"I haven't seen them yet, but everyone is supposed to meet with their assigned team tonight at six for dinner"

"Timmy, it's already 5:30 you know that right?"

"Oh my goodness! When did that happen?"

"Probably when you were playing that game. Anyways we better get going now. Where are we supposed to go?"

"Just down to the dining hall."

The two boys headed down to the dining hall and found their names on one of the tables. There was already two boys sitting down, one with long blond hair and another with shorter brown hair.

"Are you Riven and Timmy?" the one with the long hair asked.

"I'm Riven and he's Timmy. I'm guessing you guys are on our team?" Riven responded.

"Yes we are! I'm Prince Sky and this is my squire Brandon." The brown haired one said. He stood up and shook Riven's hand and then Timmys.

"Prince of what?" Riven asked.

"He is the prince of Eraklion for your information." Brandon said.

"Well excuse me goldilocks." Riven responded sarcastically.

Timmy and Sky started laughing.

"He's got a point you know, your hair is pretty long." Sky said.

"Attention! Young men! By now you should have introduced yourselves to your teammates. These are the boys you will be depending on for the next three years while you are here. They will train with you and you will rely on them more than you think so we will now spend this time learning about each other." A short man with long white hair stated.

"He's got long hair and everyone respects him!" Brandon said.

They spent the rest of the night awkwardly talking to one another and trying to learn about each other but Riven just didn't care that much to know about the other boys.

"Well not that this hasn't been fun, but I think I'm going to go find something else that is more enjoyable to do now." Riven said sarcastically.

"What's his problem?" Brandon asked.

"Beats me, I just met him too!" Timmy shrugged.

Riven walked out into the hallway with his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe that he had ever wanted to go here. It was just filled with ungrateful spoiled princes and their assistants.

"Psst, hey you" a voice said from behind Riven. He turned around, shocked to hear anyone since he thought that everyone was in the dining hall.

"Who's there?"

"That was boring wasn't it?" The voice said. A guy walked out who had a smaller stature than Riven but still looked decently built.

"Yeah I suppose so." Riven said. He then let his guard down and turned around to keep walking towards his room.

"Hey, you look like you could use some fun. Me and my room mate are having a small get together tonight to celebrate the beginning of another term, you wanna come?" the guy asked.

"I guess, I don't see how there is much to celebrate." Riven responded. He turned again to follow this guy.

"By the way, I'm Kellan. And you'll see what we are celebrating."

Kellan opened up the door to his room and immediately Riven was hit with the smoke. It was sweet smelling and it reminded him of home which he liked. Then it hit him, that they weren't like the other guys who went here.

"So you guys are celebrating what? Last time I checked it wasn't April twentieth." Riven joked.

"Haha, no we are just happy to be back here and away from home. It's a lot easier to get our, well you know, substances here at school. For a school that is about protection, they don't have many strict rules." Kellan said. "Let me introduce you to my roommate Jack and his friend Diego."

"You want a drag?" Jack asked Riven.

"Sure. So what else do you guys have?" Riven asked. He took a drag and then sat down on the couch.

"We have plenty, as long as you won't rat us out." Kellan said.

"Why would I do that?" Riven asked.

"I don't know who you are, but I know your team is a bunch of goody two-shoes from the looks of it." Kellan replied.

"They look like that to me too."

"Look, I can offer you the goods if you got the cash, and you can always trust us and hang with us if you want to get away from them" Diego said.

"So you in?" Kellan asked as he brought out a bag and paper and held it out to Riven.

"You know, this place is beginning to look better now." Riven said as he reached out and took the bag.

"Welcome to Red Fountain then Riven." Kellan said as he sat down onto the chair in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where is Riven at?" Sky asked. The boys had just been told to meet their group for their group exercise and of course he was still a no show.

"Was he in your room this morning Timmy?" Brandon asked the mousy red haired boy.

"Yeah and I tried to wake him up but I couldn't get him up! I would barely respond and I was…well…too weak to budge him." Timmy responded.

"Well it's his own fault he's not here." Brandon said.

"We need him though, we're supposed to be a team." Sky said. "Let's go and try and wake him up."

The boys walked back to Timmy and Riven's room where they found Riven snoring loudly with a blanket thrown haphazardly over himself.

"C'mon Riven get up!" Sky said as he shoved Riven's shoulder.

Riven grunted and then turned onto his other shoulder.

"You need to get up! We have training right now!" Timmy said.

"I'm not feeling so good this morning.." Riven mumbled.

Brandon was looking around the room while Timmy and Sky were attempting to wake Riven up when he saw some of the drugs on Riven's desk.

"Hey Timmy, do you know what this is?" Sky asked when he held up the bag.

"It uh, well I don't know for sure because I've never..but it looks like cocaine."

"Yeah it is, what the hell is your problem Riven? Is this why you are never on time? You are too busy doing drugs and partying every night to get up in the morning for what you are here for in the first place?" Brandon shouted.

"God why do you have to be so loud? I'm getting up dude" Riven said. He stood up and slowly made his way over to his closet to find his uniform.

"Well hurry up already." Brandon said, lowering his voice.

"What is your problem anyway? I'm going as fast as I can, I'm not a wizard."

"Well we would be in training right now if you weren't too busy getting hung over"

"So what if I want to have a little bit of fun? Everyone here is so uptight it's hard to have any fun without a little extra help."

"When it affects me and our team, I get a little angry" Brandon said as he shoulder checked Riven when passing him the hallway.

"Stupid blondie, who cares about being on time anyways? I bet he doesn't know a thing about hardship in the first place, and can barely fight." Riven thought to himself as they walked to the training center.

Soon they slipped in and caught up with the rest of the groups. Today they were learning wrestling techniques to use while in combat with others. Most of the stuff that they had learned so far was pretty easy for Riven since he had already learned many of the basic moves and was more athletic than half of the other boys at the school.

"Riven and Brandon! You're up next! Now show much what I've taught you so far!" Codatorta yelled.

"Bring it on pretty boy" Riven said.

"Oh I'll show you how it's done Riven." Sky replied.

They began to fight with both of them not making any major advances on the other.

"I bet you've never even been in a fight before Brandon" Riven said under his breath as he tried to get around him.

"Shut up Riven, it's my job to do this. What's yours again? Oh yeah that's right, stealing."

"What? How did you find that out? " Riven said as he let down his guard slightly and let Brandon pin him down for a second.

"Everyone knows it and that you were sent here as a punishment" Brandon said.

"Shut up, blondie" Riven said as he tried to pin him down, but he just couldn't catch him.

"Make me then, thief".

Riven suddenly crouched quickly and then moved behind Brandon within less than a second and pulled out his knife. He pushed Brandon to the ground and then held his knife to his neck.

"That's enough boys! Riven a knife is not necessary, this is just practice. However good move. Next time try to stick to the lessons though since that is what you will be tested on at the end of this week." Codatorta said.

As the boys were walking back to the dorms, Brandon said "What the hell was that about Riven? Who do you think you are, pulling a knife on me?"

"I think that I just beat you and could have killed you if I really wanted to. So I would watch who you are calling names next time and who you provoke pretty boy"

Riven tried to walk past him but he stopped when Brandon punched him in the stomach.

"Now who's calling names?"

Brandon then walked off and Sky ran after him, calling his name.

"Are you alright Riven?" Timmy asked as he slowly kneeled down to next to him.

"I'm fine Timmy, just get away from me." Riven said. He got up and then began to walk the opposite direction away from the school. He didn't care where he went, he just needed to get away from all of these annoying princes and squires.

He ended up taking a bush to downtown Magix since he hadn't spent much time there yet and he needed a walk.

He was sick of putting up with people who had everything handed to them easily, people like Brandon and Sky and Timmy who actually wanted to go to Red Fountain. It felt like a prison to him and now that Brandon knew about his past, things would probably get even worse.

Somehow he ended up in what looked like a bad part of town and did not know how he ended up there. He had just been walking around, apparently for hours, and found himself lost. Riven went up to the only person who was around, a dark short green haired girl who wore maroon leggings with a black skirt.

"Do you know where the nearest bus station is at?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked, do you know where the nearest bus station is at?" Riven repeated.

"Oh look at you, aren't you precious! A little lost puppy are you?" The girl said. Riven finally got a good look at her and noticed that she was eyeing him up and a few other girls who looked similar to her were walking their way.

"Um, no. I just need to find my way to the nearest bus station."

"Don't you want to stay here and play with us?" The green haired girl asked as she approached him and put her arms around his neck, pulling her body close into his. Riven hadn't been with many girls before, in fact only two, but he knew that he did not want girls to ruin his mood even more while at Red Fountain by being needy and clingy. Especially this girl who looked bizarre.

"I better not" Riven responded as he pried her hands off of his neck.

"I think you do" She said as she tried to get close to him again, but he slightly pushed her away. However she overreacted and fell to the ground even though he barely touched her.

"How dare you! Girls, get him!" she ordered. The other girls started to move closer to him with energy balls beginning to grow in their palms.

"Shit, these must be a bunch of the Cloud Tower Witches" Riven thought as he backed away. When he saw that they were not giving up he started to sprint in the direction that he thought he had come from. However, it turned out to be a one way street until the wall at the end all of a sudden disappeared.

He then noticed three more witches floating in the sky right above where the wall used to be and thought that he was corned as he ran right below them. But they didn't stop him. He turned around to see why they weren't pursuing him and the one wearing purple with the long brown hair turned around and winked at him. She then threw what looked like sound waves towards the other witches and this knocked them out cold.

Riven didn't know what to do but he continued to run and didn't stop for a good ten minutes until he was sure no one was following him. He finally found his was back to the main part of town that he recognized but he couldn't stop thinking about how annoying those witches were and why the one stopped to save him. He didn't care though and had had enough of the city.

When he got back to his dorm, Timmy was still up and seemed to be waiting for him.

"Riven, I think we need to talk about our team-" he began to say.

"Timmy, I'm sorry I just am not like the rest of you guys. It's hard to fit in here."

"We want you to fit in though"

Riven sat down on his bed and sighed.

"My life has been completely different and no one seems to understand that."

"Well I can try to Riven." Timmy said and he sat down across from him.

"Thanks Timmy, but I doubt you ever could. I don't think Brandon could either."

"Can you at least cut back on the parties on week days and try to show up for practices? That would help build our team morale and you know we get graded as a group on certain tests…"

"Fine Timmy, I'll try to be there, you're grade won't suffer." Riven said. He just wanted to get Timmy off of his back. He didn't hate Timmy or Prince Sky that much since they were mostly nice to him, but Brandon got on his nerves a lot and he didn't care to work with him at all. But he was stuck with him for the next two and half years and there was nothing he could do about it. There was no way he was going to completely stop having his fun, but he would try harder to work with at least Timmy and Sky so their grades wouldn't suffer too.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter has a major sex scene in it so if you aren't comfortable with that, I suggest you only read the last 5 paragraphs to get general idea of this chapter.

* * *

A few months had passed and it was time for the semester break. Everyone in the school was packing up their things and getting ready to head home for the holidays, except Riven of course. He had talked to Professor Saladin and basically begged to be able to stay at the school over the break since he didn't really have a home to go back to.

Luckily, he was able to persuade him to let him stay and a few of his friends were also staying and his teammates were not. This meant that he would be free to do whatever he wanted without Timmy on his back judging him and making sure he got his studying done. Riven wanted to be a good student and do well in school, but he also wanted to have fun and as of now he was able to manage both. Sure he wasn't a straight A student, but he was getting a few A's and a B's and one C which was good enough for him.

Right now though, he was going to a holiday party at one of his friend's houses who lived in downtown Magix. As soon as he stepped in he could smell the drugs in the air and was happy to be there. The best part of all was that there were girls at this party, a rare occurrence at Red Fountain parties.

"Hey Riven! Glad you could make it dude, here have a drink the bar is open!" John said, who was the guy hosting the party.

"Of course I came, wouldn't miss it for the world." Riven responded while grabbing for the beer John was holding.

It felt like he had only be there for an hour but he looked at the clock and it was already 1 a.m. He could feel how drunk he was but he didn't care, his whole body was aching and he had to sit down. He had been on the dance floor with some of the girls for most the night, grinding with them and drinking, his idea of a good time.

Riven was sitting on one of the many couches when one of the girls came over and sat on his lap.

"Hey, why did you leave me?" she asked and put on a puppy dogface.

"I'm just a tad tired and I need a rest before getting back up" Riven said pulling the girl closer to him so she could strattle him. She then slightly bent her head, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

She continued to kiss him and he could feel himself getting aroused, especially because she was sitting right on him. He moved his hands up to her waist and moved his hands up her shirt to hold her breasts.

As they were making out one of the other girls he had been dancing with came over.

"Hey, there you are. Mind if I join?" She said while sitting down right next to him. Riven heard her and wasn't sure what was going to happen, he was a bit worried the two girls might begin to fight because he never knew two girls who were willing to partake in a threesome.

"Sure, but I think we should take this to another room" the girl that was currently on top of him said. The girls got up and each took one of his hands and led him to one of the many rooms that were in the large apartment.

They fell all fell onto the bed as they were all wasted and then the two girls began to undress each other.

"Do you like this Riven?" the brunette haired one asked as she caressed the red haired girls nipples with her fingers. She was on top of her and began kissing her and moved her tongue down to her nipple and moved her tongue around it. The red haired girl moaned in pleasure and began to put her hand up the other girl's skirt. The brunette haired girl began to moan and Riven could only guess that the red haired one was fingering the other one. This did make him turned on and he just wanted both of them.

"Of course it does, but let me join in." Riven responded. He slipped off his shirt and grabbed the brunette haired girl off of the red haired one. He then pulled the red haired one closer to him.

"You're the master," said the brunette haired one. Riven thought both were beautiful, but he was always more attracted to girls with exotic hair colors so he seemed to like the red haired one more.

He began to kiss the red haired girl but then motioned the brunette one over to him and grabbed her breast. He squeezed it and then began to rub her nipple. She moaned and began to take off his pants to reveal his hard on. After his pants where off she began to suck on him and it was one of the greatest feelings he had ever felt. He continued to hold her breast to make her happy, but he also reached into the red haired girls skirt to feel her wet pussy. This turned him on even more and he kissed her even more passionately.

This foreplay continued for a while until both girls came up to him and kissed his face and took turns kissing each other while everyone always was touching one another. He wanted to fuck one of them so badly though, and he finally took charge.

"Enough of this, I need you both now. I want you first" he said pointing at the brunette. He wanted to save the best for last.

"As you wish, master" she said. "How do you want me"?

"How about this?" He said as he thrust himself insider of her as she lay on her back. He didn't really care about what way he fucked a girl, it all felt like heaven.

"Oh yeah, Riven, ohhh" she moaned and screamed as he moved in and out of her. He was saving himself for the red haired girl who was still lying next to them. Riven was still fingering her so she would be pleased while she was playing with the brunette's breasts.

Once he could tell that the brunette had climaxed he pulled out of her and got ready to fuck the red head.

This time he bent her over the bed and fucked her from behind. The brunette was tired from her round and was just laying on the bed under the red girls breasts which were shaking around because of how fast Riven was moving in and out of her. This was the best he had ever felt and he could feel that he was about to climax. He reached down and grabbed one of her breasts while holding her ass and exploded inside of her.

Once he was done he was exhausted. He laid on the bed and the two girls cuddled up next to him after bringing in more drinks. He had a few more and smoked more pot while holding one girl on each side.

They slept for a little but then woke up in only an hour and could hear the party was still going on. They got more drinks and when Riven came back and saw the two girls naked together on the bed he just had to have them again, so they repeated the entire process for the next couple hours until he was completely spent.

Riven woke up and his head felt like it weighed an extra ten pounds. He wasn't sure where he was at first but the realized his mouth was around a woman's nipple and another woman was spooning him from behind.

He slowly lifted his head and tried to take in his surroundings.

"Think Riven, where are you and what happened.

Okay I'm in a bedroom with two women, naked, and in compromising positions. So I can only guess we fucked or did something like it. But where the hell am I" Riven thought.

All of a sudden a guy walked into the room with a girl on his arm.

"Shit, sorry dude, I didn't know you were still in here. Wow Nicee two girls for all night? How do you do it man?" The guy asked.

At first Riven couldn't remember him but after staring at him for a few seconds he realized that it was John and this was his apartment.

"Oh yeah, I guess." Riven mumbled. He looked around at the girls and noticed that they weren't as hot as he remembered them being last night. They were good looking, but if he were to have the choice to be with them again right now he most likely wouldn't do it. But that was what he got for drinking so much and getting high.

He took a moment to get himself up and dressed and left the two girls on the bed since they didn't even wake up.

"See you after the holiday Riven, and Merry Christmas!" John yelled as Riven left the apartment.

* * *

It was slightly snowing outside and Riven was watching cheesy Christmas shows on his television alone in his room. He never really liked the holidays and this year was more depressed than ever. After his hardcore partying the other night he thought about how he had acted and was tired of getting with mediocre girls and barely remembering it because of all the booze.

Not only that, but he was starting to think he would turn into his father if he continued to act this way and this idea repulsed him more than anything else in this world. Of course he enjoyed sex, but he thought about some of his other liaisons and was not pleased with them. He didn't want to treat women like that, but he couldn't help it when he was drunk and that's just how his father raised him to be. He remembered his 16th birthday when his father decided it was time for him to become a man.

_"Now Riven, I got you a great gift this year, you'll love it. Here she is now" his father said as a cheap looking girl walked into his room._

_"You Riven?" she said._

_"What is this dad?" he responded._

_"The way you are going to become a man. Now undressed her, stick your cock in her, and let lose!"_

_Riven was shocked and embarrassed but wanted to make his dad proud as well as avoid a beating similar to the one that killed his mother._

_His dad locked the door so there was no way he could get out and then yelled, "I'll be listening!" through it._

_"Well sweetie, what are you waiting for?" the prostitute asked as she began to undress. She had large breasts and this immediately made him hard since he had never seen a naked woman in his life before._

This was how Riven lost his virginity, and it was not a pleasant memory for him. He had wished it had happened with someone he actually cared about but there wasn't any way around it and his father continued to push women on him for the next year until his dad finally ditched.

Riven determine that he would truly try to not go out as much and control his partying as well as not sleeping with random women anymore. Maybe he should just avoid all women forever and focus on becoming a specialist. As he thought about it he was looking outside at the frozen ground and wished for the first time that Timmy were there so he wasn't so lonely on the holiday.

It might be nice to one day actually have a family to call his own or friends to spend days like today with, but he just couldn't believe that happiness could truly exist for a family after seeing what his mother went through. Even though his father was the true demon, his mother had her flaws too and he just didn't believe in true love.

A Christmas song on the TV got his attention away from the window and he went to the couch to see who was performing. It was a live concert from Melody where a girl around his age with shiny navy hair was performing "Silent Night" and it was the most beautiful rendition of it he ever had heard. He thought that she was beautiful and for once wasn't thinking about her naked like he usually did with all other beautiful women at first sight.

"And that was Musa of Melody everyone! One of the stars to look out for in the upcoming years in the Magix dimension!"

"Musa of Melody" Riven said aloud as he sat back on the couch and smiled. He was going to start changing his life and the first thing to do would be to stop drinking and partying so much. But first he picked up his cell phone.

"Merry Christmas Timmy!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Riven!"


	6. Chapter 6

It was already the end of the school year and Riven was surprised at how sad he was that the year was coming to an end. Unfortunately he couldn't negotiate with Saladin about staying at Red Fountain for the summer and he would have to go back home. That was something he was not looking forward to. He didn't want to see Daniel and his other friends again, if they were even alive and out of jail at this point. He knew how brutal the jails were there and he was always concerned for them. But he hoped that they got some kind of deal like he did to a different boys school.

"How have you finished packing already?" Timmy asked Riven as he tried to cram a bundle of clothes into a suitcase.

"Because I don't have so many computers and a ton of clothes like you to Timmy" Riven responded. He was browsing the internet on Timmy's computer since he knew Timmy wouldn't pack that until the last second; he couldn't live without it.

"Well maybe you could help me out here a bit?" Timmy asked.

"The first thing you could do is try to fold your clothes before putting them in the bag"

"I don't see your clothes folded neatly all the time!"

"But I make them in some sort of order before putting them into my suitcase so they will all fit. It's common sense timmeister, I would have thought you of all people would think of that!" Riven said in a teasing manner.

"School sure has changed you hasn't it Riven" Timmy commented after a few moments of silence.

"Well I just decided I wanted to try a little bit harder that's all really" Riven said. He didn't want anyone thinking that he was serious about school and expecting anything of him. He stilled liked to enjoy an occasional rink here and there but now he took his studies a bit more serious.

"I'm glad it has. It sucks we have to leave for a while, especially after we were just starting to get along as a team"

"If you call that getting along, I suppose so. But I will miss this place."

"We'll be back in no time though, you'll see"

"Well that about does it, I think you are all set and ready to go Timmy"

"See you in a few months Riven, don't have too much fun this summer!" Timmy said as he carried his bags out the door and waved goodbye.

"Bye Timmy!" Riven said. He really was going to miss him. Most of the school had already left and he figured he should take his bags and get headed home.

* * *

Soon enough he was back on his home planet and was walking alone with his bag through the streets of his old neighborhood. He didn't know where to go since he didn't ever have an official home, so he decided he should go to that officer's house that sent him to Red Fountain. Maybe he could help him.

After going to the police station and having to talk to several officers to figure out if any of them knew this guy, he finally got an address from the guy's partner who was the only one who seemed sympathetic to him. Even though it was now the middle of the night he had to go and see this guy.

Riven knocked on the door and waited for a good 3 minutes before someone finally answered the door. Luckily it was the officer that had sent him to school.

"Riven, is that you?" the man groggily said.

"Yeah, sorry to come so late but I was wondering if I could possibly stay here for a while? I know it's a lot to ask but I have no where else to go, I had to come home from Red Fountain for the Summer."

"Umm, well I don't know Riven, I, well, I….okay that's fine. I only have a couch if that's okay with you" he hesitantly said.

"That's perfect, and thank you so much for doing this" Riven said. "Oh and by the way, what is your name even?"

"I'm Matthew, Inspector Matthew but you can just call me matt if you want"

"Thanks Matt"

"Well I'll see you in the morning then."

At first when Riven woke up he had forgotten that he wasn't at Red Fountain anymore but when he felt how the fabric of his bed was different and smelled eggs cooking he remembered that he was at Matthew's house and on his couch. He got up and walked into the kitchen toward the smell of the food seeing as he was starving.

"Hey Riven, hope the couch wasn't too uncomfortable for you" Matt said as he put some eggs on a plate for Riven and himself.

"It's fine, better than sleeping on the street."

"I'm sorry I didn't plan out more what would happen when you were on breaks, I probably should have thought of that"

"yeah I guess" Riven replied. They ate in silence as they didn't really know each other and Riven didn't know what to think of him because he was the one who caught him.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Riven couldn't take it anymore. He asked "So why didn't you just send me to jail?"

"What?"

"Why did you send me to Red Fountain? Wouldn't it have been better to send me to jail like every other criminal you catch?"

"Yeah I suppose, but you aren't like any other criminal I catch"

"How?"

"Let's just say I felt like I had a certain obligation to make sure you were okay."

"And why would you feel any obligation to me?" Riven asked. He was confused as to how this random cop would want to protect him in any way.

"It's a long story and I don't think we should really get into it-" Matt said as he took their dirty plates to the sink and began to wash them.

"But I want to know, I don't understand why a complete stranger would let someone like me into their home"

"Riven I knew your parents and I promised your mom that I would try to look out for you. I failed to do that earlier in your life and I'm trying to do that right now"

"You knew my mom too? How well did you know them?" Riven was really curious now as to what his relationship to his parents were.

Matt sighed and went into the other room. He then came back with a book and after seeing the title Riven realized that it was a yearbook from the local high school that he had dropped out of.

He opened it up and Matt turned to a particular page which had a candid photo of a woman that Riven recognized to be his mother and a man that looked unfamiliar at first but then after looking closer at him, he realized that it was Matt in high school. The two were looking into each other's eyes with what Riven could only assume was affection and he guessed that their relationship was more than just a friendship.

"Renna and I, we dated in high school. She was the love of my life. But we broke up after I went away to school and she stayed here. When I came back she had met your father and was soon pregnant with you."

"Wait, did my mom cheat on you?" Riven asked angrily. He only remembered nice thoughts of his mom and didn't want anything to change his high opinion of her. She was a brave woman who always stood up for him.

"No! She, well, just hated having the long distance relationship and couldn't deal with it so she broke up with me. I had to wait to come back until the end of the semester and when I did she had already been with your dad. I don't really know what happened there, I suppose she was just attracted to him. I always thought he was way better looking than me. But I never stopped loving her."

Riven remained silent for a while, waiting for Matt to continue.

"I saw how destructive he was towards her, and I wished that I could do something. Once I got my job at the police station I tried my best to find something to book him on because I was positive he was doing illegal things and I hated him for taking Renna away from me. But she was dedicated to you and to making a normal life for you."

Even though Riven knew that Matt wanted to help out his mom, he couldn't help but be angry at the fact that he knew how his dad had beaten his mom and the police never did a thing about it.

"You must have been an awesome cop then since you couldn't respond to call reporting the domestic violence from that house. Did you know he pretty much beat her to death?" Riven said angrily, unable to control his rage.

"Yes! Of course I knew! Don't you think I have been trying to capture him ever since? He is just good at what he does, cheating and lying and stealing and I was never able to help him. And God sometimes it is hard to look at you and not see him and want to have nothing to do with you, but then I also see your mother in you, and I want to protect you for her. It is what she would have wanted to do. I can't help but thinking that I should have just come back from school and been with her, that way she would have never ended up with him."

Riven didn't know what to say. All he knew was that Matt knew how dangerous Riven's father had been and didn't stop him from hurting his mom.

"If you cared so much about her, why didn't you stop him! WHY?!" Riven screamed with tears in his eyes as he recalled how beaten his mother was on that horrible day.

"I couldn't do anything legally Riven! There was nothing I could do!"

"You fucking coward!" Riven cursed as he got up. He went to gather his things and threw his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you going Riven?" Matt said, following him into the room.

"I can't stay here with you, I trusted you, and I can't now that I know you let her die"

"You can't just live on the streets!"

"I've done it for years I can get by without your help" Riven said as he slammed the door behind him and walked away from the house. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he had to get away from there. He wiped a tear from his cheek as he crossed the street, trying to decide what direction to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Riven spent most of his summer before his second year at Red Fountain in a drunken stupor, moving from random friends' houses to another. He was still determined to go back to Red Fountain though and show up all of the other guys there like Brandon who thought that they were so great.

He worked out every day and had gotten significantly bigger muscles, despite how horribly he ate and the toll that the drugs were starting to take on his body. The only thing that he regretted was ever going to Matt for help in the first place.

One day during the summer he had came to Riven and tried to get him to come back to stay with him, but Riven just shrugged him off and completely avoided him for the rest of the summer. He could not forgive him for not trying to save his mother, and did not believe that he truly loved her like he claimed.

"Riven, don't leave already!" The one girl whined from the bed as he got up to start getting dressed.

"I'm going to be late if I don't." Riven said.

The other girl in the bed turned over to protest his leaving as well. Last night he went to a huge party that his friends held to celebrate his last night there and he ended up getting extremely drunk again.

"But please Rivvey" The other girl said.

"Nahh, it was fun while it lasted but I really do have to go" Riven said. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his back that had the few clothes he owned in it. He had to catch a bus to get back to the teleporting station to get to Magix.

* * *

As soon as Riven got on campus, he could already tell who the new freshman were since they had tons of bags and their nervous parents were standing behind them. He couldn't wait to get away from all of their unnecessary emotions. He never understood why everyone else had anxieties about leaving, being away from parents was the ultimate freedom to him. All he wanted to do was find his friends from last year to figure out when the first school party was.

After roaming around a bit and finding out that there was indeed a party that night, he finally went to get his room assignment and found the room. Timmy of course was already there and had all of his computer stuff set up.

"Hey Timeister!" Riven said as he opened the door.

"Riven! How was your summer?!" Timmy said, excited to see him.

"Decent, didn't really do much. How was yours?" Riven said. He put his bag down on the top bunk and sat down on their couch with a bottle of beer.

"I worked on this program that-" Timmy began to say when Riven interrupted him "Sorry Timmy but anything you say I am not going to understand so you might as well not even try to explain".

Timmy smiled at him. Even though most people would be offended by this, he wasn't since he know Riven didn't really mean anything by it, he was just being honest.

"I see that you haven't given up the drinking either" Timmy replied.

"Nope. How am I supposed to get through this semester without a little bit of fun?" Riven said as he flipped through the channels on the television.

"By Studying and working hard! Beer alone won't do the trick you know" Timmy said.

"Yeah yeah I know, I work hard! I worked out all summer!" Riven said, standing up and showing off his muscles to Timmy. Just then Sky walked in.

"Woah there mister muscles! Nice to see you had a great summer. But we have to go on our first mission."

"And what would that be?" Riven responded, going over to his bag to get out his uniform.

"We have to transport a Troll"

"Then let's do this!"

* * *

"I can't believe that you crashed the ship" Riven said as he got out of the wreck.

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have been distracting me" Brandon began to say back.

"Guys, don't start fighting now! We need to get our act together so we can get the ship running again! Timmy, how are things looking?" Sky said.

"Uhh Guys, we have a bigger problem here, the Troll got out!" Timmy yelled.

Just then a bunch of fairies came running through the clearing and gasped at the sight.

"We heard the crash and came to see if we could help!" The cute red haired one said. Riven recognized the blond haired one as Stella, the Princess of solaria who spoke next.

"What happened Sky?" she said.

"Well, we uhhh crashed and had a bit of trouble" Brandon responded, clearly trying to cover up the fact that they lost a troll. For once, Riven agreed with him since he didn't want these inexperienced fairies tagging along with them.

"We don't need your help, we are fine" Riven said. He then looked at them all and noticed the dark blue haired girl with short pigtails. He automatically recognized her as the girl from the concert almost a year ago now that he watched on tv. He remembered being so infatuated with her and couldn't believe he was standing only a few feet away from her now.

Of course, he still didn't want her or the girls' help since he doubted they had strong powers at all, they were only freshman. But he did feel anxious now with her around and then he realized that she looked at him and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed and seemed happy but he was embarrassed and turned away.

"What about the Troll Guys!" Timmy yelled.

"You lost a troll?" the short pink haired girl yelled.

"We did not lose a Troll, we just temporarily misplaced it" Riven retorted.

"We want to help!" The red haired girl said.

"We would love that, but I think you girls need to stick to your mission, just so you don't get in trouble" Brandon said.

"Are you sure? We don't mind helping, do we girls?" Bloom said. All of the girls nodded in approval, but the guys wouldn't have it.

"Why don't you girls go back to your little nature lesson while us real hero's take care of this."

"Fine, no reason for the 'tude dude." Musa said.

"See you later guys, have fun finding that troll, Riven!" Stella yelled in a sarcastic tone.

"Nice way of handling that, Riven" Brandon said.

"Why don't you just fucking shut up Brandon, this is your fault in the first place".

"If I didn't have a reputation to uphold, I would beat your ass right now." Brandon replied.

"Yeah right, I'd like to see you try" Riven responded, getting closer to him.

"Guys! Stop it! Let's just find the Troll okay?" Sky said, getting between them. He could already tell that this semester was going to be hard for their group since they were already fighting.

The guys then began searching the swamp, tracking the troll's footprints, but continued to fight throughout their whole mission. Eventually, they found themselves wrapped up in vines and slowly being suffocated.

Riven kept moving around and felt the grip of the vines getting tighter and tighter until all of a sudden they lessened. As he came back to noticing his surroundings, he noticed that the girls from before were around them.

"Just a bunch of stupid plants huh?" Stella said.

"We would have gotten out of it" Riven sulked, determined to make himself seem awesome in front of Musa.

"Let's just work together from now on okay? We can do this faster and safer that way!" Bloom said.

"Good idea" Brandon said.

The groups combined and they started to work together. The whole time Riven kept an eye on Musa, making sure she was safe but was also conscious of his actions and was trying to make himself seem interesting to her. He still didn't know what it was about her, but he just wanted to be around her and for her to like him.

In fact, he made sure he was close to her when they had to carefully cross a pond, so he could be the one to help her across.

"You just need to go like this" Riven pointed out to her, which came out more harsh than he had meant it to.

"Yeah okay, I get it" Musa said as she began to jump. She slipped once and he caught her, but she didn't seem grateful and his whole idea seemed to be a disaster. When he went for a last big jump, he all of a sudden slipped on the bank and was falling into the swampy waters.

"Riven! C'mon guys help!" Timmy said as he went to try and pull Riven out. However, seeing as he was half the size of Riven, there was no possible way he would be able to help. Then the pink haired girl ran up behind him and began to pull. Sky ran up too and with all of their effort they pulled him out.

"Are you okay" Bloom asked.

"I'm fine" Riven said in a harsh tone. He felt completely stupid and was also slightly hurt by the fact that Musa didn't seem to care that he was in danger for a while there. All he wanted was for her to notice him, and it didn't really seem like she was.

"You sure?" Brandon asked as he offered his hand. Riven refused it and used the ground to get up. He was covered in mud and felt disgusting, but just wanted to get the mission over with.

They continued on through the swamp quietly, when they suddenly heard a roar and ran towards it. However they didn't see anything and the footprints stopped.

"There has been dark magic used here!" the pink haired girl exclaimed which checking some kind of device.

"Look! A feather, girls we all know who is being stalked by a feathered duck like this" Bloom said.

"The Trix!" replied Stella.

"So that's just it then, some random bitches made the troll disappear?" Riven asked, annoyed that they had spent all day on this when he should be in his dorm relaxing.

"They are witches, jeeze. We don't like them but there is no need for the name calling" Bloom responded. Riven rolled his eyes and held his tongue, he was not in the mood for another argument.

"Cordatorta is going to kill us, this was our first solo mission and we clearly failed" Sky said in a disappointed voice.

"It's okay Sky, I'm sure its not all bad" Stella said in a soothing voice that made Riven sick.

"Nothing we can do now, we need to get back to Red Fountain before it's too late." Riven said, trying to hurry the rest of the team up.

"He's right, let's head back. See you another time girls!" Sky said. As they parted and were walking back to their broken ship, Timmy mutter "What a lousy start to the semester. This is my first failed grade!" in a panicky voice.

"Yeah, some semester this is probably going to be" Riven replied. He was not looking forward to working with Brandon for the rest of this semester and also having to deal with these girls that looked like had intentions of sticking around.


	8. Chapter 8

Riven was sitting in his bed, half asleep and half awake. It was hard for him to stay sleep with Timmy moving around all over their room. All he wanted to was sleep in one day and since they rarely got the opportunity to, he was going to take advantage of it today on the Day of the Roses.

"Aren't you going home?" Timmy said, apparently thinking that Riven was awake.

"hmmmmm" Riven groaned. He didn't want to get up, he was still contemplating the different dreams he had that night. It had started off as a dream of him running through the streets back at home like he was running towards someone but didn't know who. Then suddenly he ran into a girl, and it was Musa. She had smiled at him and grabbed his hand and they began running again.

Then they stopped and she opened a door and light came shining through, but that was when he woke up and he assumed that Timmy turning on the lights had made the light enter his dream and wake him up. This was another reason for him to be angry, he wanted the dream to keep going.

He wasn't sure what it was about Musa, but he just really liked being around her and something about her was different than other girls he had been with or seen. The problem was, he never felt this strong about a girl before and therefore had trouble actually expressing himself. Whenever he was around her, he froze up and tried to hide the fact that he liked her rather than let her know.

It seemed like she liked him from the way that she acted around him the couple times they had been together since that day in the swamp, but he couldn't be sure. She gave him a lot of attitude too, which is something he kind of liked about her.

"You awake Riven?" Timmy asked again.

"Yes, now that you have made so much noise. And no, I am not going anywhere. I'm staying here for the holiday. It's not really celebrated on my planet" Riven said as he looked up and pulled down his blanket. He got up and looked around for pants and shirt.

"So what are you going to do all day?" Timmy asked as he packed away his computer.

"I'm doing that bike race thing in Magix with Brandon and Sky"

"Sounds Fun! I wonder why they aren't going home?"

"Probably to attempt to beat me even though I am definitely going to win"

"I'm sure you will" Timmy laughed.

"Have fun at home, see you Monday!" Riven called out to Timmy as he walked out the door.

"Good luck!" Timmy replied.

"Don't need it!"

Riven was confident that he was a more skilled rider than Sky or Brandon, and thought he had decent chances to win. Plus he hoped that Musa would come since Stella and Bloom were supposed to be coming to watch Sky and Brandon. Apparently Stella and Sky were now an item, and all Brandon could talk about half the time was how much he liked Bloom and how awesome she was. At least Riven had the decency to keep his feelings to himself.

Brandon proved to be just as annoying as always on the bus ride to Magix since all he talked about was trying to find a rose for Bloom and that he was planning on making it "official" sometime soon, as soon as he was positive he liked her. Even Sky was getting annoyed with having to keep encouraging him.

"Well she won't want to be with you if you lose today" Riven finally said as he read a book that they had a report due on soon.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brandon said.

"She seems like she would be impressed by a guy who could prove his specialist skills, especially on a bike" Riven said. He knew this was going to make Brandon mad, and he didn't care. He was sick of the Bloom talk and he wanted to win this race.

"She's not like that" Brandon said in an angry tone.

"Whatever dude" Riven said and continued to read his book, while Brandon went back to talking about Bloom.

They finally got to downtown and registered and then went to meet up with the girls. To Riven's disappointment, Musa did not walk about with Stella or Bloom.

"Where's Musa?" He asked and Stella looked surprised to hear him ask about her.

"She decided to stay at Alfea and just hang alone today" Stella said after hugging Sky.

"Oh" Riven said. He then watched Sky and Bloom hug and how they both looked at each other. He wanted that with Musa, and it was clear that she didn't want that since she didn't come to see him.

He didn't know why he did it, maybe because he was in such a bad mood that day and mad/hurt that Musa didn't come, but he then walked over to Bloom and complemented her hair and said "Why don't you promise a kiss to the winner, who is obviously going to be me"?

Riven loved the look of anger on Brandon's face, but suddenly felt coldness on his face an shirt and realized Bloom had dumped a flower pot on him.

"What the Hell Bloom! I was just joking around jeeze" Riven yelled at her.

"Hey lay off her" Brandon intervened.

"Get the hell out of my way, you all are so annoying. You're going to be sorry when you lose this race" Riven said as he pushed Bloom and Brandon out of the way.

He was sick of all their happy attitudes all of the time and just wanted to get away. He had to focus on winning today, that was the only thing that would make him feel better now.

After walking around for a while and getting changed into his gear he suddenly ran into Bloom.

She nervously explained that she was sorry but she just wanted to be friends. At this point Riven didn't really care about her, he never liked her in the first place. He just wanted to make Brandon mad. But she gave him an awesome looking helmet and decided that this would make Brandon even angrier after he realized that Bloom had given him a gift to clearly help him win.

"Uhh, Thanks Bloom" Riven said. He put on the helmet "This is awesome!"

'Good Luck Riven!" Bloom yelled out as Riven began to drive away.

They all were at the starting line and Riven just happened to be next to Brandon.

"Good Luck Riven" Brandon said, almost in a sarcastic tone.

"yeah you too, don't get too caught up in my exhaust fumes" Riven said and then smiled.

It seemed like it took forever for the light to finally go green, but once it did Riven felt such a rush of adrenaline and quickly sped up to the front of the pack where he would soon make his move to get into first. There was only one large loop so he didn't have a lot of time and was moving very fast already.

He went by one building and noticed Bloom in her fairy outfit flying behind him.

"What the hell are you doing? Get out of here Bloom!" Riven yelled as he saw her reach out her hand. He then suddenly felt a shock of pain go through his temples and felt groggy and fuzzy. He grabbed his head to make it stop and realized he didn't have control of his bike anymore and it crashed.

He couldn't get the helmet off as it was continuously shocking him and making him weaker. He fell to the ground and then felt soft hands taking the helmet off. He looked up and saw a familiar woman with brown hair. She was wearing a riders uniform and he was confused, because he thought that girls were not allowed in this race.

She grabbed his chin and made him look into her eyes. "Are you okay Riven?" She said seductively.

In a short moment he felt connected to her in some way and then realized how gorgeous she was. He figured that she had saved him from the helmet that Bloom clearly cursed in order to keep him from winning.

"Riven! Stay away from her, it's a trick!" Bloom said as she came over.

"No you get away bloom! You are the one that gave me the helmet! She, excuse me but what is your name?" Riven said.

"Darcy" the woman smiled back.

"Darcy saved me and I would probably be seriously injured by now if it wasn't for her."

"Riven! You have to listen to her, she wouldn't lie!" Brandon said as he came up and grabbed Bloom by the side.

"Of course she did, just to help you win. Well I'm sick of you and this team and always having to deal with your feelings of superiority over me. I'm done with this" Riven said. He started to walk away and he heard Darcy say "I'm coming with you!"

She ran up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me"

"Anytime, handsome. So you're Riven?"

"Yup, so you're Darcy?"

"Indeed I am. Come back to my dorm with me and let's hang" She said and grabbed his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a heads up as always, there is an explicit scene in the second half of this chapter.

* * *

The previous night they had been together and were partying but she stopped him from doing anything with her. Surprisingly Riven did stop, usually when he was drunk and other girls were, they had no objections to having sex with him. And he was positive Darcy had to be drunk from how many drinks she had.

Darcy noticed that Riven did not seem to be paying attention to her, but she didn't mind. She pulled his hand up to hers and touched it. He looked her directly in the eyes and realized that he was lucky to even be eating lunch with her, let alone be her boyfriend.

After a while he noticed there was some kind of commotion going on outside the café. All of the witches were gathered outside and Icy and Stormy were missing.

"Riven, go to the back alley to make sure she doesn't escape" Darcy said.

"Why?" Riven replied.

"Musa, Looks like she had a crush on you and followed you. I'd say she was probably stalking you. What a psychopath. How pathetic, like you would honestly ever like a stupid tom boy like her?" Darcy laughed.

"What a freak, I can't believe I never noticed before. She's probably always rude to me to make it seem like she isn't crazy to everyone else" Riven said. He laughed too and then left to make sure she didn't get away.

Musa soon turned the corner into the alley where Riven was waiting. When she saw him her eyes lit up and she looked relieved. He noticed there were tears in her eyes. In a way, he felt sorry for her. She looked beautifully sad. After a brief flash of sympathy, Riven suddenly felt annoyed that this blue haired girl that clearly was obsessed with him wanted his help. Why should he help her? She did nothing but embarrass him before when they were in the swamp, and he didn't want to involve himself in her stalking.

"Riven! You gotta help me! These witches are-" She began to say until he interrupted her and Darcy suddenly appeared at his side.

Darcy put her hand on Riven's cheek and pulled his face close to her. She lightly kissed his other cheek while he said "Sorry Musa, but I can't help you. See these girls are my real friends now"

"Get lost, Riven's my boyfriend" Darcy said in a possessive tone.

Musa started to tear up even more. "You're a two faced playa Riven!" She shouted at him as she began to run down another alley.

The witches and riven began to follow them. Musa was panicked seeing as they all had her surrounded and she was by herself. Suddenly the winx and the other specialists showed up.

"Leave her alone!" Bloom yelled.

"Haha I'd like to see you try!" Icy said.

The group began to battle and Riven started to fight off Brandon. He was beating him until Sky had to butt in. He held off both of them for a while, but it was too hard to fight both for some reason Normally he could, but he felt like something was blocking his actions. Yet he couldn't identify what exactly it was.

"What the hell are you doing Riven? Hanging out with witches now?" Brandon yelled.

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend and her friends. They don't try to change me and aren't assholes all the time"

"How were we assholes? You need to stop acting like this, we can work this out as a team" Sky tried to persuade him.

"Yea, no thanks losers. I'd rather not go back to hanging out with all of you"

"So what happens to our grades and our group?" Brandon yelled.

"Oh I'll do my part, you don't have to be my friends and we don't need to talk outside of school work"

Suddenly a bright light flashed. Riven couldn't tell where it was coming from, somewhere in the sky. It looked like there was a person in the middle of it, but it was too bright to tell.

Riven became concerned about where Darcy was. He hoped she wasn't hurt and rushed to find her, forgetting about Brandon and Sky.

"Darcy! Darcy! Where are you?" He started to yell.

"Over here Rive!" He heard her yell. She was knocked onto the ground. He helped her up and started to walk away with her.

They soon got back to cloud tower and went to the trix's suite. Icy and Stormy went straight to their rooms and slammed their doors. Darcy went to her room but didn't slam her door. She left it open and Riven sat out in their living room. He figured he should probably leave soon and get back to Red Fountain since he doubted Darcy would want to do anything with him tonight.

Darcy then appeared in the doorway wearing a sexy lingerie piece. It was a black corset and she was wearing and Riven looked up, amazed at how sexy she looked.

"Hey puppy dog, why don't you take those clothes off and join me in bed?" Darcy said seductively while leaning against the doorway.

Riven got up and walked over to her. She grabbed his hand and led him into the room. He closed the door behind him.

Riven stripped off all his clothes except his boxers in no time and got into bed next to Darcy. It was odd, it was like he didn't have control of himself and knew it, but there was no way he could get it back.

She rolled over to look at him and grabbed his face.

"I want you to fuck me tonight Riven" She said while looking into his eyes. He suddenly got the urge to have sex, even though just a second ago he didn't really have any desire to.

"Of course I will Darcy" Riven said. He reached over and began to kiss her on the lips. Then he moved his mouth to her jaw and kissed her starting there and slowly moved down her neck to her chest. While doing this he also moved his hand around to her back to unclasp her top. He pulled it down and continued to kiss her chest down to her breast.

Riven continued to kiss her and slightly passed over her nipple before continuing down her stomach to her abdomen and slid down her panties. He kissed her inner thighs and then moved to her pussy and began to lick the outside of it. After doing this for a while, he then put his tongue inside of her and pulled it in and out.

Darcy began moaning in pleasure as Riven moved steadily. He then came back up to her breasts which were better than any other than he had seen before, with large hard nipples. He began to suck on the one and rolled around her nipple with his tongue and played with the other one with his fingers.

She had reached down to his hard member and was moving it up and down, making him want to just be inside her more.

"Just fuck me already!" Darcy moaned as he was sucking harder on her nipple.

He went to reach of a condom, but Darcy stopped him. "I don't care, I just want you!" and opened up her legs. Riven took off his boxers and thrust himself inside of her. He couldn't believe the feeling, he had never had sex with any girl without a condom before. He was going slow since he thought most girls liked that, but she didn't seem pleased so he started going faster and faster, making the entire bed shake and move.

"Oh god, fuck yes riven!" She began to yell as he pounded her more and more. He heard her scream in pleasure and thinking she had came, he was about to as well. But she stopped him and flipped him over with strength that he didn't even know was possible for a girl.

"Now let me fuck you" She said with her hands on his shoulders.

She began to slowly move up and down on his dick, creating a new sensation of pleasure that Riven had never experienced. No one had even been this aggressive with him before and he liked it.

She all of a sudden then started to go faster and bent her back as she went up and down on him, making her breasts shake up and down. Riven reached up and grabbed them, pinching her nipples as she continued to move. "Oh yeah baby, just like that, oh yeah Darcy" Riven groaned. Just as he thought he was going to come, he all of a sudden didn't. He still wanted to but wasn't at the breaking point anymore.

The next thing he knew, he was standing up and fucking her from behind while she was bent over the bed.

He held her breasts as they hung down and shook from the movement of him going in and out of her so fast. Again the bed was shaking and she was moaning loudly. He was also moaning loudly "Darccy, fuck yeah, fuck yeah! Oh God you are so tight and wet".

She then turned around and wrapped her legs around him. He picked her up and put himself inside of her and began thrusting while holding her. He had never done this before either and it made his dick even harder since it was even better than the sex he had had before. He kept feeling like he was going to cum and was surprised he hadn't yet since they had been fucking for a long time, but he just wanted to keep going.

He pushed her against a wall and thrust even harder into her, making her scream. He wanted to come so badly that he supported her with only one hand and kept punching the wall next to her.

Again though, he didn't and put her down on the edge of the table on the other side of the room. He put himself inside of her again and fucked her while she moved up and down on the table, her breasts moving around like crazy. It was clear on her face that she had already had multiple orgasms and was about to have another.

They then laid back down on the bed but this time she wrapped her ankles around his back and he surprisingly reached her pussy and fucked her like this. She moved her legs up and down his back which was the best feeling ever as he kept shoving his dick inside of her.

They took a short break from fucking since Darcy suddenly reached down and licked the head of his dick. Riven loved blow jobs, but rarely got them. She the slowly licked the underside of his head and moved it all into her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Oh my God Darcy, you are the best" He said. She kept sucking him while licking his head. She would lick the underside in circles and the lightly lick all of his head. Riven held her head and felt her soft hair. He looked down at her and loved seeing her mouth around his dick. He moaned "you're too fucking good Darce, I'm about to come". But once again, before he could come, she released him and walked him out to her balcony where she sat on the narrow ledge and signaled him over. He inserted himself into her and fucked her carefully here as she screamed from an orgasm once more. He thought he would finally get to come too but he suddenly didn't feel like it.

She let him pick her up once again and told him to decide what he wanted to next, making him realize he hadn't really decided anything that night so far.

He really liked it from behind, she he bent her over the bed and began to fuck her as hard as he possible could. He could see in the mirror at the head of her bed her breasts moving up and down rapidly and he grabbed them once more and played with her nipples. Without letting her know, He turned her around, threw her on the bed, and quickly got right back into her and pounded her as hard as he could. He bent over and began to suck on her nipple and make a circular motion around it with his tongue. She moaned "Oh Riv, yes, keep going, oh god yes fuck me harder. Oh god keep sucking me please" She moaned. He nibbled on it sucked hard as he pounded her and felt he was about to come. Once again he was about to come but she quickly turned him back over onto his back and she was on top.

"Let me take care of you puppy dog" She said seductively while rubbing her own breasts. She moved slowly up and down on him again, similar to before. She leaned over and held his wrists and kissed his cheek and moved to his lips while still moving up and down on him. He couldn't believe how good this felt, he almost never let women stay on top of him. "Please Darce, please let me come, oh god I want to so badly, you are so fucking wet and tight I can't handle it anymore" he moaned and pleaded. She started to move up and down on him faster and faster. He saw her begin to have an orgasm as her face melted in pleasure and she shouted "Oh Riven go ahead, Oh god yes Ohhh". He then finally came inside of her as much as he ever had. As he was pumping out into her he felt like he was a God. It felt like it lasted at least a full minute. "OHHHHHHHH FUCCKKK DARCYY" He said as he felt the best ecstasy in the world as he came inside her tight pussy.

She stayed on top of him for a minute and then got down and laid next to him. Riven was exhausted from fucking Darcy for almost all night. He looked outside and could see the sun coming up.

"lets take a nap puppy dog" darcy said as she put her head on his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"you know, you're the best I've ever had" he told her.

"yeah, you have the biggest dick I've ever see, I love it" she replied and slightly rubbed it above the cover. Riven smiled and then fell asleep.

* * *

I just want to thank everyone who still reads this even though I haven't updated in forever. I got busy with school and work but since it is near summer and I have a bit more free time, I hope to write more consistently and finish this story during the summer. So thank you all for putting up with my nonsense and continuing to stick with this story for almost a year now. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to write another one over the next week!


	10. Chapter 10

Riven was happy with the way things were going for the most part. He spent most of his time hanging out with Darcy and her sisters. They were annoying but he really liked Darcy. He couldn't figure out what exactly he liked about her, but he just wanted to please her and make her happy. Going back to Red Fountain most nights was annoying because of his team and how much shit they gave him for dating Darcy. Brandon was mad at him most of the time for supposedly betraying Musa even though they didn't have any kind of relationship in the first place. He didn't even remember liking Musa ever, and didn't see how he could have. She was just a freshman and so immature. Darcy was almost done with school and practically an adult. Plus she was sexy as hell.

Recently he had been spending the majority of his time with Darcy at Cloud Tower instead of Red Fountain and was neglecting his school work. He still showed up for the majority of team projects and the one he was looking forward to the most today was the Day of the Royals which Red Fountain was hosting. They had to show off their skills with Dragons and had been practicing for weeks. Riven thought he was the best but Brandon wasn't too bad either. He hated that though and wanted to embarrass him in front of all the stuck-up royal families.

"Hey Darce are you going to see the day of the Royals today?" Riven asked as he put on his clothes. Darcy was still lying in her bed naked.

"No, I've got some planning to do. We have some big things to do coming up and I have to be ready. I wish I could though puppy dog" She said as she got up. She walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed her and ran his hands down her back. He started to kiss her chin and then went down her neck.

"Oh Rive, we don't have time" Darcy said.

"Please, real quick for good luck?" Riven asked. He continued to kiss her collarbone and then moved down to her breast and lightly kissed her nipple. He started to move his other hand between her thighs.

"Oh Fine" Darcy moaned in pleasure.

* * *

Riven was sitting on the bench in the hallway. He was lacing up his shoes when Brandon sat down next to him.

"Ready for this Riven? Or were you too busy being Darcy's pet to practice your dragon wrangling?" Brandon asked smugly.

"Oh I'm ready. And no, I don't need to study since I'm naturally gifted. So I spent my free time having awesome sex with Darcy instead. More than you can say about you and Bloom. I doubt you have even felt her up yet." Riven said back.

Brandon's face turned red. "Shut the hell up Riven" he said and punched his arm.

"Wait, have you guys even kissed yet?" Riven asked and started laughing. This made Brandon even angrier and he got up and stormed off.

"Can't wait to smoke your ass today Brandon!" He yelled after him.

Soon they were all out in the arena in a circle. The dragons were released and each had to keep control of theirs via telepathy.

Riven and Brandon were standing next to each other.

"I can't believe you thought I was in a relationship with Musa when I barely talked to her and yet you think you are in a relationship with Bloom and you guys haven't even kissed. What a hypocrite". Riven said quietly to Brandon.

"Shut up Riven! Focus on your Dragon. Don't do this here" Brandon

"You just don't want me to mess you up. Well how about this?" Riven said. His dragon suddenly rammed into Brandon's Dragon.

"Stop it!" Brandon yelled. He tried to get his dragon back up but Riven's began to attack it. "I Said stop it, it isn't funny anymore!" Brandon said as he tried to regain control.

"What the hell guys? Quick goofing around" Sky yelled from the behind them.

The Dragons wouldn't stop though, and Riven realized that he lost control of his and couldn't gain it back. Cordatota suddenly got on his dragon and entered the ring. Everything seemed to be going wrong as an explosion happened behind them. Riven quickly looked back and saw two people flying above the arena. He noticed the fire red hair of the one and the blue outfit and recognized Bloom.

"Hey, looks like your girlfriend is crashing the party" Riven yelled. The dragons were still running around and everyone in their seats were rushing around.

"Wha-" Brandon said as he looked up.

Riven heard some yelling and ran to the corner of the arena, still trying to control his dragon but also trying to see what the hell was going on in the first place.

There was a blond girl that was fighting bloom but then flew down to Brandon. She was saying "prince sky!" but Riven didn't understand why.

After watching Bloom and this girl fight over each other, two royals came down and started yelling at Bloom. Riven smirked, "serves her right" he thought.

The King yelled "squire!" and Sky ran up to him.

"Wait, isn't he the prince" riven thought to himself, confused about what was going on.

The blond haired girl was in the process of yelling at bloom and Riven couldn't hear everything she was saying. But bloom fell to her knees on the ground and put her hands on her face.

The King then said, "You are supposed to be protecting my son! Now come with me Prince Sky, we are going home. You too Diaspro. As for you young lady" He said as he turned to Bloom , "You should be ashamed of yourself"

Riven couldn't believe what he was seeing, the guy he hated and thought was just a squire, was actually Prince Sky of Eraklion and who he thought was the prince was just a squire? And best of all, Bloom had no idea and was clearly hearbroken by this. She deserved it after she tried to sabatoge him in the day of the roses race. He couldn't wait to get back to cloud tower and tell Darcy, she would love this.

Riven eventually got control of his dragon and luckily because of the mess with Bloom and the now prince Sky, no one blamed him for the dragons getting out of control. He got it back into its stable and went back to his dorm to change.

Timmy was already there and on his computer as always. "Crazy what's going on, they have been lying to all of us for more than a year now!" Timmy said to Riven.

"yeah, pretty crazy. Can't wait for Darcy to hear about this."

"Do you tell her everything?" Timmy asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Only the funny stuff, like Bloom being lied to for the past couple months and getting her heart broken"

"How can you say that is funny?" Timmy said, now clearly annoyed with Riven.

"Because she's a bitch and Brand- well I guess Sky- is a cocky idiot and its great to see them get what they deserve finally" Riven said.

"They are not! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you should want them to suffer like that! Tecna tells me that Bloom is devastated even more since they snuck out to see it so they got their powers suspended." Timmy yelled. This was the first time Riven had seen him angry.

"Well I'm sorry you don't agree with me Timmy. But I don't really care about her and her feelings. No one has cared about mine before, especially them, so I'm not going to give another thought about them. At least Darcy and the witches talk to me like I'm an equal. You guys have never done that" Riven said. He was getting angry at Timmy and quickly decided he couldn't stay at Red fountain any longer. He grabbed a bag and threw some boxers, shirts, and pants into it. He was still in his suit.

"Riven, you can't just leave, not now! I have no idea if we can even finish the year since Bran-Sky is now home and so is Sk-Brandon. You can't just leave me here!" Timmy pleaded.

"Yeah I can since you clearly are on their side" Riven said as he left and slammed the door behind him.

As he drove over to cloud tower he reached out to darcy to tell her he was on her way and what happened.

"Puppy dog to stiletto, Puppy dog to stiletto"

"Stiletto here, what's up puppy dog?" Darcy responded. He could hear her voice in his head. For some reason, this seemed natural and how most people should communicate.

"I'm on my way over, I can't stand staying at Red Fountain anymore. I've got news for you. Turns out Brandon and Sky switched identities for the past year or so and bloom made a mockery of todays ceremony."

"oh really? Sounds like useful information. Tell me more" Darcy responded.

"Apparently Bloom got her powers suspended because they weren't supposed to leave Alfea so she is depressed about getting her friends into trouble on top of being lied to and having her heart broken I guess."

Darcy gasped "That's awesome news puppy dog!"

"Thanks, hey I'm almost here, can I crash at your place for a while?" Riven asked.

"Sure, puppy dog, just pull into the door right in front of you. " Darcy said as he approached cloud tower and a door suddenly appeared.

He drove into it as it opened and at first it looked like a garage but then it quickly turned into pure darkness. He couldn't see anything and he reached down to try and turn on his bike and use its headlight but it wasn't there.

"What's going on?" Riven yelled.

"You're mine now" Darcy's voice echoed around him. Riven nervously looked up and around, but he couldn't see her.

"Darce, is that you? Where are you? This isn't funny anymore!" Riven said. The Darnkess wasn't going away. He was all of a sudden pushed to the ground.

"Behave Riven! Sit down and shut up!" Darcy's voice echoed loudly.

Darcy and her sisters' faces appeared above him and started laughing.

"I can't believe he actually thought that you would fall for him" Icy laughed.

"What a loser!" Stormy added.

"Yes, but he is a handsome one. And awesome in bed. Sorry Rive, but you have helped us immensely in our mission and I don't need you any more. Unfortunately for you, that means we are broken up. And oh yeah, you're my prisoner until further notice. Which means forever!" Darcy said. The faces disappeared and Riven couldn't believe what was going on.

He felt like a huge weight lifted off of his body and mind and finally realized that Darcy had been playing with his mind the entire time. She had used her powers to make him think differently and obey her. But it wasn't entirely her doing, she just pushed him into it. He still ultimately made the decision and realized that everyone was in danger because of him.

The witches were obsessed with Bloom and he just gave them the perfect piece of information about her being vulnerable. Even though he still thought she was annoying, he had to stop them from hurting her and getting her power.

He had no clue how they would get it because he thought her powers were suspended, but he had no doubt that they could find a way. He also couldn't believe how hurt he still felt even though he realized that he was being controlled by Darcy. Maybe it was because she used him and he did have some feelings for her. It was all confusing and his head began to hurt a lot. He still could see nothing and was trapped in the pitch black, unsure of how he was going to get out of this alive.

Whatever the witches had planned it was going to be huge and dangerous, and he couldn't believe he had a part in it ever. He only knew he needed to get out and help his team face what was coming.


End file.
